


Frequent Flyer

by vintagemisery49



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Asking Out, Cooking, Doctor AU, F/M, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, M/M, Secret Relationship, alcohol is mentioned, also considering it's all mainly in a hospital there is very little doctoring going on, everyone is a doctor except for shay which is honestly quiet rude of me wow past self, hunk has anxiety, im sorry this was my first time writing hunay and its not as good as it could be im sure, it's all from Hunk's pov, there is some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemisery49/pseuds/vintagemisery49
Summary: Hunk is a pediatrician with a kinda sort crush on a cute ER nurse and he's doing his best to work up the courage to ask her out on a date. However he's also dealing with his two friends' secret relationship that only he knows about and trying to help them keep it quiet, but also trying to convince them to just tell everybody already, jeez!





	Frequent Flyer

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about hospitals so if I'm sorry if you do work in one and it is nothing like this. Also I may have projected a bit too much when writing Hunk and the patients he talked to whoops.

“Pidge, shouldn’t you be home?” Hunk asked as he walked into the break room in the pediatric wing. He had planned on stopping by for a quick cup of coffee before he had to go in and see a patient, a thirteen year old who had been hospitalized the night before with a pretty severe case of pneumonia. He hadn’t expected to see Pidge, an ER doctor no less, in the break room.

“Late night,” she muttered into her coffee as she sat against the counter. “Some idiot came in with his hand almost severed when there was only five minutes left in my shift, and the doctor who was supposed to come in and relieve me ended up being a no show.”

“Oh gosh,” Hunk said as he walked around Pidge to get to the coffee. “While that does sound pretty bad, why exactly are you in peds and not in like, the ER?”

“The nurses had already used up the rest of the coffee and I was too lazy to go out and get more,” Pidge muttered after she took a long slurp. “I need this if I’m going to be stuck here for another twelve hours.”

“Pidge, I don’t think that’s very safe-“

“It’s fine, I might take a quick nap in here until I’m paged,” Pidge muttered. “Besides, we’ve been flooded with people recently; I can’t leave us one doctor short.”

“But still, why in the peds?”

“Four of you guys know me here, I’m figuring you guys wouldn’t disturb me if I sleep on the floor in here.”

“I-I’m not sure about that-“

“Shhhhhhh,” Pidge said, holding up a finger like she was trying to shush him. “Just let it happen, not all of us have the luxury of being able to leave at a set time.”

“Whatever you say Pidge,” Hunk said, giving up on arguing with her. “I’m going to go see my patients, please try to not scare our co-workers into thinking you’re dead.”

“No promises,” Pidge muttered as she began to slide down the cabinet.

Hunk shook his head as he let Pidge fall to the floor, he was sure he’d hear either Lance or Coran yelling soon enough once the found her.

“Hey Hunk,” Keith said as he stepped out of his shared office with some other cardiologist which was honestly a sore subject with him since according to Keith why put a normal cardiologist with a pediatric cardiologist, they had two completely different patients damn it, Keith’s words, not Hunk’s.

“Hey Keith,” Hunk said, giving him a wave. “Is your office buddy not in yet?”

Keith let out a low groan. “No, he has the next few days off but I swear by the time he’s back I will have changed offices.”

“He can’t be that bad-“

“I have to schedule my patients around his! It’s impractical!”

Hunk tried not to chuckle, Keith was very…expressionate when he was angry. “Why don’t you share an office with Lance, he had a space for another desk I’m sure.”

“At least I’d be with another pediatric specialist,” Keith said, shaking his head. “But we’re still two different doctors.”

“Then build your own office Keith.”

“Don’t tempt me Hunk, I will not hesitate to take a sledge hammer to this building.”

“I’m just giving you suggestions, I’m sure if you started on one the hospital wouldn’t stop you.”

“Maybe I can just keep up with the same plan.”

“To scare the other guy into changing hospitals?”

“Well, he’s apparently looking at another hospital while on his vacation….”

“Keith I can’t believe you!”

“What, I had a much better idea but you shut it down-“

“Because it involved Lance and I don’t want to think about what the two of you would do.”

“Well I straight up told you what my plan was-“

“Keith, that’s why I shut down your idea.”

“You’re no fun sometimes Hunk.”

“I’m terribly sorry,” Hunk said, rolling his eyes. “Are you going to stop by and see Lance before you see any patients?”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith said with a shrug, but Hunk noticed how he turned his head to try and hide his blush from Hunk, not to mention the Starbucks coffee in his hand that Hunk knew for a fact Keith wouldn’t drink claiming it would clog up his heart or something ridiculous.

“Awwwww, you got the boyfriend coffee,” Hunk cooed as Keith’s face turned about as red as a fire truck.

“Hunk,” Keith hissed. “What if someone hears you?!”

“Well if you just told everyone then I wouldn’t have to worry about being too loud,” Hunk pointed out, sometimes his two friends insistence that they needed to keep their relationship hush, hush was a bit much.

“Well if you just told Shay that you had a huge crush on you then you wouldn’t need to worry about making yourself look like a fool whenever you go down to the ER to see her!”

“Wow, low blow Keith,” Hunk said as he shook his head. It wasn’t his fault that the cute ER nurse was just so intimidating to ask out, it probably didn’t help Hunk out too much that she looked like she could easily bench press Hunk.

“If you’re going to come after me I’m going to go after you,” Keith said with a shrug as he stopped outside Lance’s office.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hunk said, waving his hand at Keith. “Just tell Lance I’ll stop by to see him later.”

“You got it,” Keith said before disappearing into Lance’s office.

Hunk walked away, shaking his head slightly when he heard Lance’s squeal of happiness.

/////

Hunk’s rounds were rather uneventful, other than when Coran found Pidge on the floor and convinced about half of peds that someone had died in the break room.

He only had a few patients he had to visit before he had to go to the labor and delivery ward to check on all the newborns which was where he actually ran into Lance for the first time that day.

“Hey buddy, what brought you down here?” Hunk asked, looking up from the clipboard for one of the babies that had been born during the night.

“A nurse noticed that one of the babies that was born last night was exhibiting possible signs of neonatal seizures, so she called me down to take a look,” Lance said as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

Hunk hummed in response before going back to check on his patients, hopefully the other pediatrician would be done with his round soon so they could come help him out considering that the amount of infants they had seemed to have doubled over night with there already two check-ins for labor so far that day.

“I think it was just a false alarm,” Lance said as he wrote something down on the clipboard. “I’m thinking it might’ve just been the Moro reflex, but maybe if I ask the pediatrician nice enough he’ll make sure someone keeps an eye on them just in case.”

“You don’t need to say anything else Lance,” Hunk said, looking up at his friend. “Just have lunch with me.”

“So we can discuss how you’re going to ask Shay out?”

“Wh-no, I have everything perfectly under control,” Hunk said as a wide smile spread across Lance’s face which could only mean one thing.

“Well I mean, I’m practically an expert at asking people out-“

“You asked Keith out by throwing a stethoscope at him and telling him, and I quote, go out with me you annoying mullet,” Hunk said with a smirk as his friend’s face heated up, he’s pretty sure Lance regrets letting Keith tell Hunk how they started dating.

“Well look at us, five months and still going strong,” Lance said, the smile on his face changing to one Hunk had long ago labeled the Keith smile considering Lance only ever had it when he got all sappy over his boyfriend.

“Yes, yes, I know, you two are the cutest couple in this entire hospital.”

“Dang right,” Lance said as he headed to the door. “But I’m sure you and Shay will be a close second. See you at lunch!”

Lance was out the door before Hunk could yell anything out after him. Shaking his head he looked down at one of the babies being released today. “He’s crazy isn’t he?”

The baby simply gurgled at him, but Hunk considered it an agreement.

/////

Sometimes Hunk couldn’t understand why he was the only one in their friend group that knew Lance and Keith were dating, not even Shiro, Keith’s adoptive brother, knew about it. He knew that they had never really planned to tell anyone for a while because according to them they didn’t want to have to hear their friends make fun of them since, honestly, almost everyone had called them getting together at some point. Except maybe Pidge, it had taken her until they were dating, albeit secretly, to claim that she could maybe see what their friends were seeing between them.

Then of course, Hunk was reminded often why he was the only one who knew. 

Sometimes he wishes that he would remember to knock on Lance’s door before walking in, especially considering that Hunk knew that eating lunch with Lance would probably include Keith as well. But alas, Hunk is too trusting so he throws open the door to get an eyeful something that he doesn’t like to admit that he’s seen far too many times.

“Guys please,” Hunk cried as he slammed the door behind him, covering his eyes as he hears a noise that he can only hope is Lance detaching his mouth from Keith’s neck. “It’s a miracle I’m the only one who’s found out about you two!”

Ah yes, it’s always fun to find out about your best friends relationship by walking in on them getting to second base, poor Hunk had walked in on them making out far too many times for him to not be slightly scared.

“You’re the only one who never knocks before coming into my office,” Lance said as Keith hoped off the edge of the desk, the same desk that they had been going to eat their lunch off of!

“Still, can’t you two control yourselves?” Hunk asked with a sigh as he sat down in one of the chairs and prayed to any deity that Keith wouldn’t choose to sit in Lance’s lap because Hunk would be out of there so fast and all he wanted to do was talk to his friend and maybe pine a little over how nice Shay was just like Lance had before he had gotten with Keith.

“Well considering you practically told us we could never make out in my office we’re kinda confined to Lance’s,” Keith said with a shrug as if it was a simple explanation, but at least he had the decency to pull a seat up to Lance’s desk.

“I don’t think Doctor Throk would appreciate it,” Hunk said as he pulled out his lunch, leftovers from the night before. He had tried a new dish he had seen online and it turned out pretty good if he did say so himself.

“Whatever gets him to leave the quickest,” Keith muttered as he stabbed at a piece of chicken.

“Just share an office with me babe,” Lance said with a wink that must’ve given him the reaction he wanted out of Keith considering the wide smile on his face.

“Yeah, just stick the hospital’s only pediatric cardiologist and neurologist in the same office, so what if they both have patients coming in to see them at the same time,” Keith muttered, all while he continued to stab at his poor chicken. 

Hunk offered Keith a sympathetic smile before turning to Lance to try and start the main conversation he wanted from the get go.

“So Lance, you don’t mind if I run something by you for a second opinion?” 

“Sure, no problem buddy,” Lance said, setting his fork down and giving Hunk his full attention. “Is this about the baby I looked at earlier?”

“Umm, no,” Hunk said, glancing nervously over at Keith who was watching him with a twinkle in his eye, there was no way that he knew what Hunk wanted to talk to Lance about! Keith was about as dense as a brick, no offense to him but it was true.

“I think Hunk wants to ask you for romantic advice,” Keith said, doing his best to hide his smile as Hunk about let his food fall from his hand.

“Awwww, so you do want my advice,” Lance cooed, resting his chin in his hands.

“Um, uh, yeah I wanted some advice for asking Shay-“

“Well you should go right up to her and jut sweep her off her feet,” Lance said, cutting Hunk off. “I don’t know how over the top you want to be but considering how long I’ve known you I’d have to say that you’d be more low key. Maybe get her some flowers or something and just go up and tell her all that gushy stuff you’ve been telling me for the past few months before asking her out. As for your first date I was thinking-“

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down,” Hunk said, holding up his hands. “I’m not asking Shay out…yet.”

“Then what do you need my advice for?”

“I just want to ask her for her number!”

Lance shifted his gaze to Keith for a moment and they weren’t as sneaky as they thought they were because Hunk totally noticed that judgey look they shared.

“Just ask her for her number,” Keith said with a shrug. “It’s not that big of a deal, you guys talk all the time at work. Asking for her phone number shouldn’t be that scary.”

“But how do I ask for it without seeming like I want to pick her up or something?”

“Well you do want to date her,” Lance pointed out, and honestly could his only friends in a stable relation be any less helpful.

“Lance please, if you were going to ask someone for a phone number how would you phrase it?”

“Well when I got Keith’s-“

“Nope a different example please.”

“What, it’s a perfectly fine example!”

“You asked Shiro for his number before sending him ten memes within one minute.”

“Such a classic love story,” Lance said, feigning wiping away a tear as Keith rolled his eyes with that fond, only for Lance, smile. God, he thought that his friends could be of help considering how cheesy they were.

“Lance-“

“Fine, I don’t know, tell her about how you enjoy talking with her at work but you’d like to meet up outside of work someday or something-“

“Oh, you could invite her to come out with us for our weekly dinner,” Keith butted in, but at least Hunk was given a good idea for once.

“Don’t you think that be a bit forward Keith?” Lance asked.

Keith shrugged. “Shay knows Hunk and Pidge pretty well already, and probably knows Shiro and Allura. So Hunk could just tell her that he and some co-workers are planning on going out to eat and invite her to come along.”

“Tha-that’s not a bad idea,” Hunk said, if he could work himself up to it he might be able to ask her for her number before the end of the week.

“My problem solving skills must’ve rubbed off on Keith,” Lance said, sending a smirk over to Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes and looked like he was about to open his mouth when his pager went off. “Sorry guys, my appointment’s here. I’ll see you guys later.” He got up and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I might be staying late tonight so don’t bother waiting for me later,” Lance called after Keith who gave him a thumbs up before closing the door behind him.

Hunk looked over at Lance with what he hoped looked a slightly disappointed look. His friends were practically living together but still hadn’t bothered to tell their friends about how they were dating.

“What?” Lance said, his eyes shifting away once he noticed Hunk’s look.

“You two are pretty much living together and you still haven’t told the others?” Hunk knew there was no reason for him to ask this since he could already hear Lance’s answer.

“We are not living together!” Lance said, his voice getting progressively higher with each word.

Hunk gave him the look that he had perfectly crafted after many years of friendship with Lance. “Really? You’re going to lie to me?”

“My place is closer to the hospital, sometimes Keith crashes at my place when he doesn’t want to have to stay on the train for an extra fifteen minutes!”

“Lance, his cat is at your apartment right now as we speak! And don’t you try and lie to me, I saw Red when I stopped by last week,” Hunk said, crossing his arms and tapping his finger against his arm.

“Well Blue and Red really like each other, and it’s just easier for Keith. He doesn’t have to worry about feeding her if he crashes at my place.”

“Lance-“

“He goes to his place every once in a while.”

“What, so he can slowly move all of his stuff over to your place? I mean, isn’t your closest half your clothes and half his?”

“It’s just easier-“

“Lance, when was the last time you two didn’t sleep in the same bed? And I swear if you tell me it was when you went home for Christmas I will scream.”

Lance’s mouth shut.

“Oh my god! See, you two are practically living together! All that’s missing is Keith’s name on the apartment lease!”

“Well my lease doesn’t expire for another month so….” Lance said before his eyes went wide when he realized what he had revealed to Hunk.

“So you have talked about it,” Hunk said, not bothering to hide the smugness in his voice.

“Ugh yes,” Lance said, throwing himself across his desk.

“Awww, Lance is serious about his relationship!”

“Well considering I can see myself marrying that man…..” Lance once again had caught himself up on some confidential information he probably shouldn’t have shared.

“Oh my god Lance! Wait you haven’t bought-“

“Nope, no, nope,” Lance said, shooting straight up in his seat. “That’s much, much farther down the road.”

“Well the first step to that should be telling your friends,” Hunk offered.

“Nope, that can happen naturally, they can figure it out for themselves, like you did.”

“I don’t think that it would be a good idea for our friends to walk in on you and Keith making out,” Hunk said as he still tried his best to shake his memory of all his unfortunate mishaps.

“Well we can deal with that later,” Lance said with a shrug. “I don’t want to deal with the drama that will come from telling them, it’s nice not having everyone knowing everything about our business.”

“You’ll have to do it eventually.”

“And we will, just not now, but let’s stop talking about me and start talking about how cute you and Shay will be!”

Hunk shook his head but decided at least he could gush about how cute Shay was, even if trying to convince Lance keeping his and Keith’s relationship hush-hush was only going in circles.

/////

Hunk was determined, he was going to get Shay’s number, and that’s what he told himself….every day that week until it was almost the end of the work day on Friday and he still hadn’t built up the nerve to ask her.

“Come on buddy you can do it,” Lance said as he tried to push him to the elevator. “You know what you’re going to say, you just need to say it.”

“That’s the part I’m worried about,” Hunk groaned as he kept his feet planted firmly to the ground.

“Coran, say something inspirational to Hunk,” Lance said, turning to the pediatric endocrinologist who was just watching the whole display with a humorous smile on his face.

“You can do it my boy! You’re one of the nicest people I have ever met, and certainly one of the nicest people in this hospital!” Coran said as he patted Hunk on the shoulder.

“You really think so?” Hunk asked as he picked at his nails.

“Of course my boy, anyone would be lucky to have you as their friend or romantic partner!”

“Thanks Coran.”

“So are you going to go down and ask Shay?”

“Ummmm….”

Hunk was eventually forced into the elevator by his extremely caring friends, at least that’s what they had been yelling at him when they pushed him in there, and now he shuffling just outside the doors to the emergency room, picking at his nails and hoping that ground would open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

“You can do this, you got this dude,” Hunk muttered to himself as his hand hovered over the door handle. “You even had an excuse to be down here, just push open the doors.”

His hand wrapped around the handle before snapping back like it was on fire. “Maybe not, maybe I could do this tomorrow or next week or never,” he muttered under his breath as he took a step back from the door.

He was about ready to just walk away when all his friends encouraging words entered his mind, and honestly, if Lance and Keith could figure out how to get together than he could do the same.

Pushing the door open, Hunk headed over to the nurse’s station which was were Shay was luckily enough.

“Hunk, how are you?” Shay asked, noticing him when she had turned around. “What brings you down here?”

“Uh well you know-” Hunk said, doing his best not to sputter under her 100 watt smile that turned his knees to mush, “You know how Pidge is, I wanted to come down and check on her since she’s been taking on some really long shifts.”

“Yeah I know, everyone has been having to stay later,” Shay said with a sigh before her attitude went right back to being bright and happy. “We’ve been spread a bit thin this week since it seemed everyone decided it would be the best time to get hurt while we had a doctor and three nurses out.”

“Wow that sounds tough,” Hunk said with a nod, but they were having a conversation which made it that much easier to ask her for her number.

“It’s not too bad,” Shay said waving her hand. “I really don’t mind staying a few extra hours.”

“Well you must be a saint considering how it hasn’t seemed to affect your personality,” Hunk said, and gosh did he hope it didn’t sound weird or creepy or-

“It’s just what I do,” Shay said, her smile not wavering.

“Well you’re doing better than Pidge, she’s fallen asleep in peds about three times this week when going to steal our coffee,” Hunk said, doing his best to muffle his laugh.

“Oh my,” Shay said with a giggle. “That does explain why we haven’t found her asleep down here.”

“Yeah, she’s deciding to convince everyone upstairs that she passed out on the floor,” Hunk said, shaking his head.

“Well she’s seeing a patient right now; someone busted their chin when getting out of the shower.”

“Oooh, that doesn’t sound good,” Hunk said, wincing slightly. He may be a doctor but normally his patients weren’t too bloody when he saw them.

“No it wasn’t, I was the one who saw him first; there was blood everywhere.”

“Well I just wait around here until she’s done.”

“You better watch out or you might end up helping out before you know it,” Shay said, laughing at her joke.

Hunk knew that now had to be the best time to bring up his question before he either chickened out or she walked away so he went for it. 

“Hey so some friends and I go out and eat together on Saturdays after work and I was wondering if you might wanna come hang out with us tomorrow? It be nice to have some new company.” Gosh he hopes this doesn’t sound weird, maybe he shouldn’t have taken Keith’s advice.

“That sounds nice,” Shay said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “I have nothing planned; I would love to hang out with everyone.”

“Uh, cool, cool,” Hunk said as he shifted to his other foot, he felt so very awkward right now. “Do you wanna exchange numbers? You know, so I can text you about the time and place and if anything changes?”

“Sure,” Shay said as she took out her phone. Somehow Hunk had managed to do this without embarrassing himself too much.

/////

“Soooooo, I heard that you invited Shay to come out with us,” Pidge said as she slid across the booth so that she was pretty much squishing Hunk up against the wall.

“Uh yeah,” Hunk said, doing his best to stay nonchalant, he already had Lance to tease him about his crush, he didn’t need Pidge to jump on that train as well. “Shay’s cool, I like talking to her and I just figured that we could always use a new face, I know you get tired of hearing Coran and Lance re-tell the same stories.” Hunk couldn’t help but think that Lance would have a lot more stories if he just told his friends that he was dating.

“I hear you,” Pidge said with a shrug as she moved over a little to give Hunk more room. “I like Shay, she’s nice, and I also happen to have her phone number as well.”

“And what does that have to do with-“

“I’m just saying that she didn’t need to give you her phone number to know what time we’re eating,” Pidge said and Hunk was about to say something back when it clicked.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Pidge said with a snicker. “It looks like Shay isn’t opposed to talking to you outside of work.”

Hunk gave her a look, despite the fact that his stomach was twisting up into knots he couldn’t help but point something out. “How have you figured out my crush on Shay but you still have a hard time seeing the romantic tension between Lance and Keith?” 

Well it wasn’t exactly tension now that they had figured it all out, but their friends still complained to him about how blind the two of them were even if in reality it was their friends who were blind.

“They don’t talk about their gigantic crushes on each other.” 

Oh dear sweet Pidge, they did. Way too often. You just don’t have to listen to them gush about how cute each other’s bedhead look and how adorable their laugh is.

“You’d be surprised,” Hunk muttered and honestly at the rate his friends were going he was going to place money on Pidge being the second person to find out just by the same dumb luck he had.

“Well I figured I’d make you feel better about texting her about things not related to hanging out with us.”

Hunk was about to thank her when Lance threw himself into the booth and squished all three of them together like a sandwich.

“Hey guys! I heard we’re having a visitor today,” Lance said over Pidge’s screeching about how she didn’t want to be a sandwich.

Hunk shot the other patrons an apologetic looks; it was amazing that they hadn’t been kicked out yet considering how loud his friends could be.

“Shay’s supposed to be here right?” Allura asked as she slid into the booth across from them followed by Coran. 

“Yep, she said she might be a little late though,” Pidge said as she tried to push Lance off of her before he could try and give her a noogie.

“How nice, Shay’s a lovely girl,” Allura said clasping her hands together before giving Lance a look. “Do you have anything better to do then bother Pidge?”

“Hey, she does the same thing to me,” Lance said as Pidge elbowed him, if it was just because or an example was something Hunk couldn’t be sure of. “But hey, is Keith going to be here soon?”

Hunk could hear Allura roll her eyes. She seemed to be the one most agitated at her friends for not talking about their feelings, in fact she told Lance that he needed to tell Keith how he felt about twice a week. Lance had given up giving her an actual response and now just shrugged at her whenever she brought it up. Allura was either going to be incredibly happy or incredibly pissed when she found out that they were actually dating.

“I’m not his boss Lance.”

“I mean, you kinda are since you’re, like, the head cardiologist.”

“I don’t keep tabs on him, isn’t that more of your job.”

“Touché,” Lance muttered as he pulled out his phone, probably to text Keith.

Eventually the others showed up and the conversation began to flow smoothly once they had ordered.

It had taken some finagling but he had convinced Pidge to sit on the inside so that he could sit at the end of the booth across from Shay.

“I hope they’re not...” Hunk paused, glancing over at his friends, many of whom were making a face as Shiro described in depth a surgery he had done that day. Sometimes Hunk wished his friends wouldn’t encourage the head of trauma to tell them every single one of his surgeries.

“Too much,” Hunk eventually added as he tried to block Shiro telling about the patient’s injury.

“No, no, they’re very energetic,” Shay said, she seemed unfazed by Shiro’s story. “Do you always tell each other about the kinds of patients you’ve had?”

“We eventually made a rule that everyone could only tell one patient story per week, and by we I mean me,” Hunk said, shaking his head as he looked over to see Coran talking animatedly, at least his patient stories were never too descriptive.

“Hmmm, well I have a funny one to tell if Pidge doesn’t steal if first.”

“Really, I feel like you must get some interesting people in the ER.”

“Once you’ve been there long enough you’ve heard about every story, so it’s always nice to hear a new one,” Shay said with a giggle. “This week I had a patient come in with a bicycle wheel around their neck.”

“Wha-how did they-“

“I still don’t know,” Shay said, shaking her head as her shoulders shook from laughter. “When I asked him what had happened he looked me dead in the eyes and said he was just riding his bike and he fell off.”

“Off of what? A hill?”

“I have no idea,” Shay said, shaking her head again with wide eyes. “I’ve learned to just write down what they say and leave it be.”

“Oh Shay, are you telling Hunk the bicycle man story? Oh man that’s a great one, so anyway this guy comes in with a bicycle wheel-“ Pidge butted in before turning back to the rest of their friends to tell them the story.

Hunk tuned her out and turned his full attention back to Shay.

“So what about you? Do you have a story?”

“It’s less about the patient but more about the parents of the patient.”

“Oh my.”

“Yeah, listen, sometimes parents are just as ridiculous as patients.”

//////

Shay was the first to text Hunk, at two in the morning, asking him for cooking advice.

Shay (2:03 am): hey so pidge said you’re a pretty good cook and i need some advice

Shay (2:03am): so do you think i can make mac and cheese in the microwave????

Hunk (2:05am): Uh, is it the microwavable kind?

Shay (2:05am): no, it’s normal noodles 

Shay (2:05am): with cheese

Hunk (2:06am): I don’t think that will work

Shay (2:06am): but what if i add some water to the noodles?

Hunk (2:07am): I don’t think that will work, they’ll still be crunchy and probably not cooked

Shay (2:07am): idk i think i might risk it

Shay (2:07am): crunchy noodles are fine after an 18 hour shift

Hunk (2:07am): That doesn’t sound safe

Shay (2:07am): ehhh we had another shortage again so i volunteered however now i am very hungry and want mac and cheese without putting in any effort

Hunk (2:08am): Well I guess I can’t stop you but I highly suggest not making mac and cheese in the microwave with real noodles

Shay (2:08am): i’m sure it’s not that bad

Hunk (2:08am): Okay, I warned you

Shay (2:16am): you were right it was a very bad idea

After the macaroni debacle it was rather easy for normal conversations to flow between them. Besides the normal stories Shay had of the different patients and Hunk’s stories of his friends shenanigans, Shay had seemed to decide Hunk was her go to person for cooking advice. 

Shay (6:16pm): you won’t believe what pidge did 

Hunk couldn’t help but grimace down at his phone. He knew that Pidge could have honestly done something outrageous considering how she always seemed to be running on only five hours of sleep even on her normal shifts. 

He typed out his response as he stirred his vegetables in the pan; he was trying out a new recipe for dinner.

Hunk (6:17pm): What did she do this time???

Hunk got his response a few seconds later.

Shay (6:17pm): it all started when we had a patient come in with a pretty badly beaten up hand

Shay (6:17pm): and we all thought he had just gotten in a fight right????

Hunk (6:17pm): Uh huh

Shay (6:18pm): but apparently he had gotten angry at his computer and punched his fist right through the screen of it

Hunk (6:18pm): Oh no

Shay (6:18pm): so i patched him up and sent him on his way but made the mistake of telling pidge about it

Shay (6:18pm): she like froze for a full ten seconds before going on a rampage about the relationship between humans and technology

Shay (6:19pm): i didn’t understand a single thing she said

Shay (6:19pm): i’m pretty sure she was about to run out after them and tell them this herself

Hunk (6:19pm): She is pretty passionate about computers, especially considering she majored in computer engineering…..

Shay (6:19pm): yeah she went on this rant for abut fifteen minutes talking so fast that no one could even understand her

Hunk (6:20pm): Is she better now?

Shay (6:20pm): uh she’s kinda taking a nap behind the nurses’ station right now so i guess???

Hunk (6:21pm): Wake her up and tell her to go home, she needs some sleep for once

Hunk let out a sigh as he threw his phone back on the counter and added the beef to his vegetables, he loved his friend dearly but when she pulled stunts like this he wondered if she should maybe considering exploring other job options.

His phone went off a few more times as he finished his food but didn’t check them until after he had plated up his food. He had expected them to all be from Shay considering she always seemed to be sending him three or four messages in a row but saw there was one from Lance too. 

He checked Shay’s first however in case they were about Pidge.

Shay (6:23pm): i sent pidge home she wasn’t happy but she left

Shay (6:25pm): i’m also about to clock too

Shay (6:31pm): but i have no idea what i’m going to eat for dinner

Hunk (6:32pm): Please don’t try and make mac and cheese in the microwave that’s all I ask

He checked Lance’s message half expecting it to be a picture of Blue or some ridiculous meme he had found online, he was very wrong.

Memeingfull (6:22pm): HUNK ENERGENCG I NEEF TO TALK TO YOU ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That didn’t look too good and Hunk tried to not panic considering the last time Lance had texting him yelling emergency it had been because he couldn’t pick anything to wear on his date with Keith. He was about to text him back and ask what was going on when he heard a loud knock at his door and honestly at this point Hunk had a pretty good idea who it was.

Hunk opened his door to revel an out of breath Lance with his raised fists centimeters form the door. He was still in the clothes he had worn to work but they were all rumbled and his tie had become loose and his shirt had become untucked from his pants.

“Lance, buddy are you okay?” Hunk asked as he waved for him to come inside. “I got your text, is everything okay?”

“No, everything is not okay Hunk!” Lance cried as he threw himself across Hunk’s couch, throwing his arm across his forehead to add to his whole distraught aura.

“What happened?” Hunk said as he headed to his kitchen to grab his dinner. He wanted to help Lance out but he also really needed to eat. “Is it about Keith or work?”

“Yes, no, maybe!” Lance cried as Hunk moved his feet so that he could sit on the couch before depositing Lance’s legs on his lap.

“Lance, buddy, I can’t help you unless I know what’s going on.”

“My mama called…”

“Like she does every week,” Hunk said as he took a bite of his food. Dang it was good, looks like he had a new recipe now.

“And you know how she knows that I’m dating Keith right?”

“Yes, you broke down after only dating Keith for a week because you said your mama could smell your lies from a whole state away.”

“Well yeah, anyway my niece is turning eight in two weeks and my mom called to see if I was going to make it down for the party.”

“And you are,” Hunk said. As long as Hunk had known Lance he had never once missed a family gathering.

“Yeah and I told her that but then she was like, you and Keith have been dating for a while, almost six months. And I was like yeah mama, it’s in a week,” Lance said, waving his hands around as he told Hunk the story.

“Uh huh, yeah you’ve been planning the date for like a month.” And had called Hunk about fifty times to ask for advice, at all times of the day and night. Hunk may have threatened to kill him by the end of it.

“So my mom was like, so you’re serious about it and I was like yeah of course mama I love him,” Lance said with a huff. “And so she was like, well you should bring him to Sophia’s birthday so he can finally meet the family.”

“That’s good right?” Hunk asked. “I mean, that’s the next big step right, you’ll be moving in officially in like a month, then he meets the family then between getting engaged and married you finally tell your friends that your together.”

“I can sense your sarcasm Hunk.”

“What, you know it’s partly true,” Hunk said with a shrug. “You’re serious about your relationship with Keith, why wouldn’t you want him to meet your family?”

“I love my family it’s just that they’re, well, you know,” Lance said, staring up at Hunk pleadingly, as if he was asking him to finish his sentence.

“No, I don’t know Lance, your family is lovely.”

“It’s just that I really want them to like Keith and vice versa,” Lance said as his arms fell to his side. “My family can be a bit…overwhelming, especially since Keith doesn’t feel comfortable being around a large group of people he doesn’t know.”

“It’s your family, I’m sure Keith wants to meet them.”

“I don’t know….”

“Lance, ask Keith.”

“But what if-“

“Ah,” Hunk said, covering Lance’s mouth, “Just ask him, I’m sure he’ll say yes and you’ll have been worried about nothing.”

“If you say so,” Lance said once Hunk had taken his hand away.

“Great, now get up and run back to your man!”

“That’s not too encouraging Hunk.”

“Lance please, I’m sure he’s been texting me asking were you are because knowing you, you probably just ran out of the apartment after I didn’t reply in five seconds.”

“….Fine, I’ll text you later,” Lance said, rolling off his couch. “But if it goes badly I’m blaming you.”

“No you won’t,” Hunk said as he finished his dinner.

Less than an hour later he got a text from Lance while Shay was telling him about her latest cooking incident.

Memeingfull (7:46pm): Thanks for the help Hunk 

/////

“Hey Chelia, how are you feeling?” Hunk asked as knocked on the door frame of the patient’s room.

“Better,” was he response, her voice was raspy but she did look better than when she had first come in to the hospital as barely responsive.

“That’s good,” he said as he pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down. “Where did your mom go?”

“Out to get food,” Chelia said, not looking up from her book. It seemed that every time Hunk came in she had a new one.

“Okay well I’ll come back when she’s back to talk about when we can discharge you.”

“Will it be soon?” 

“Yep, pretty soon,” Hunk said with a nod, he knew that Chelia had been having a hard time being stuck in the bed hooked up to an I.V. and seemed to have closed up.

“Today?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” Hunk said, feeling his smile almost fall when she seemed to deflate. “But, you should be discharged before the end of the week.”

“But it’s Monday.”

“Well if everything looks good you could be out by Tuesday,” Hunk said even though he knew that was probably a lie, but it could happen.

“Okay,” she grumbled and before she could turn back to her book he held up his stethoscope.

“Can I check your vitals first?”

“Yeah okay.”

After checking her heartbeat and breathing, which had improved greatly from when she had first arrived with pneumonia, he draped the stethoscope around his neck and pointed at her book.

“Is your book good? I can tell that you love to read, you seem to have a new book every day.”

“Yeah I like it,” she said as she held the cover up to him which read “Seven Ways We Lie.”

“What’s it about?”

“It’s about these high school students who are like the personified seven deadly sins who are kinda thrown in the middle of this school wide scandal,” Chelia said, looking over her book at him. “I’m only a few chapters in but it’s pretty good so far, I have some theories already. I’ll probably have it done by tonight.”

“Well you’ll need to tell me how it ends then,” Hunk said as she disappeared behind her book.

“Uh huh.”

Well at least Hunk had gotten some kind of conversation out of her, he would’ve preferred to have to have left her feeling a little bit better about being stuck in the hospital, but hopefully there would be later.

/////

Hunk was on his lunch break, and like many of his previous lunch cases he was heading down to the ER to hopefully spend it with Shay if she had the time.

However, once he reached the ER he quickly realized that now was probably not a good time for Shay to take her break. 

There were about ten people sitting in the waiting room, or at least that’s how many Hunk could count out from where he was standing, and it seemed that everyone in the ER was dealing with a patient.

“Oh Hunk,” came Shay’s melodious voice.

Hunk turned around to see Shay pointing someone out.

“I should’ve tried to text you, it’s really busy right now and I can’t take-“

“It’s no problem,” Hunk said. “I should’ve texted you first to see if you weren’t busy.”

“I’ll probably take my break once the rush slows down,” Shay says as she heads back out to the waiting room to get the next person. “If it ever slows down,” she adds as she pushes the door open and calls out someone’s name.

Hunk ends up making a split second decision that he knows he’ll probably regret later. “I could help out.”

“What?” Shay said, turning to him with wide eyes. “Hunk you really don’t need to-“

“If you have any kids that need attention then I can take a look at them, you all obviously need help, and if I can help you all out so you can all have a breather I want to.”

“Well, I would be silly to turn down help,” Shay said as her patient came up to her. “Go talk to the receptionist and get next child in line, if there even is one.”

Hunk was about to head over when Shay placed a hand on his arm. “Thanks Hunk.”

“Uh, yeah, no problem.”

And that’s how Hunk ended up treating some poor five year old who had fallen out of his tree house and had broken his wrist instead of eating his lunch (which he just ate between seeing his patients that afternoon and thanked the gods that he hadn’t been needed in the maternity ward today.)

/////

“Hunk, I can’t believe that you worked during your break.”

“They obviously needed help, Lance.”

“Yeah, Shay really needed help didn’t she Hunk?”

“I don’t need your input Keith.”

“Well he does have a point my boy, sometimes you’re a bit too nice for your own good.”

“Coran please, I literally only looked at one patient, I wasn’t that helpful.”

“Aren’t you and Shay going out for dinner tonight though?”

“…..Shut up Lance.”

/////

“Soooooo, how was your date with Shay?”

“Lance, shut it,” Hunk said with a sigh, not even bothering to look up from his chart, he could practically hear his friend’s smirk.

“Oh come on! I tell you about mine!”

“Yeah, after I walked in on you two!”

“So you’re telling me that you won’t tell me all the juicy details until I walk in-“

“Hunk, my boy,” Coran said, throwing the door to the break room wide open. It thumped against the wall causing Hunk to about jump in the air. “I need assistance.”

“What’s shaking Coran?” Lance said as he patted Hunk on the shoulder as he tried to calm his breathing.

“I’m hoping Hunk can help me out.”

“I know Coran, I heard you when you threw open the door,” Hunk said as he took one final calming breath. “What do you need?”

“Ah, well as I’m sure you know a new patient was admitted recently that ended up falling under my care-“

“Coran please get to the point,” Hunk said doing his best not to pinch his nose. He loved Coran but sometimes he got tired of hearing his whole story before he asked for a favor.

“I was hoping you’d help me cheer up my patient,” Coran said clasping his hands together. “She’s needs a little cheering up after the diagnosis and you’re the most cheerful person I know-“

“Hey!”

“Besides you Lance,” Coran finished before looking back at Hunk expectedly. “So what do you say?”

Hunk sighed. “Coran, you know I would never say no to cheering up a patient.”

“Goody,” Coran said, clapping his hands together. “Then lets head off to give them a good pep talk.”

“Of course Coran,” Hunk said, following after Coran, but not before he gave Lance a look from over his shoulder.

Lance shrugged before going back to sipping his coffee, traitor.

“Hello Kasey,” Coran said as he burst into the room, surprising the young girl sitting on the hospital bed, “How are you feeling?”

“Okay, I, um, guess,” Kasey said with a shrug as she reached for the remote to mute the TV.

“Where are your parents?”

“They went out to get some food and pick up my little brother from daycare, they said they’d be back soon.”

“Well I brought a friend of mine with me,” Coran said as he gestured over to Hunk, “This is Doctor Hunk.”

Hunk waved his hand at the girl as she stared up at him with a furrowed brow.

“That-that’s your real name?”

“It’s, uh, more like a nickname,” Hunk said, glancing over at Coran nervously, he knew he should’ve introduced himself. “I normally go by my last name.”

“Well what’s the fun in that?” Coran said as he plopped himself down into a chair and patted the one beside him.

Hunk held back a sigh as he sat down in the chair. This was for a good cause, in fact it was the main reason he had chosen to become a pediatrician. 

“Now Kasey, I just want to make sure that you know that you’ll still be able to live a normal life-“

“I don’t think having to give myself shots before I eat and testing my blood sugar all the time can really be considered normal.”

“Well, there is technology that can help make those tasks easier, and once you’ve been discharged we’ll be able to talk about them more and whether or not you want to use them.”

“It still won’t change the fact that I’m diabetic,” Kasey grumbled as she pushed her hands onto her lap. “It won’t change the fact that I’m going to be….different.”

“Nonsense,” Coran said and honestly, Hunk had a feeling the more Coran talked the more Hunk would realize why he had been brought in to help. “You’re your own unique-“

Hunk put his hand in front of Coran’s face before cutting him out. “Listen Kasey, I’m not going to lie to you. I’m sure it’s been hard to come to terms with your diagnosis, and I’m sure it’s going to take you some time to get used to your new lifestyle. But it’s not like you’re going to need to change your entire life because of this.”

Hunk took Kasey’s silence as encouragement to continue. “It’s not like you have to suddenly stop eating things with sugar or loaded with carbs, you just need to eat them a little bit less, but you’re still allowed to splurge every once in a while. So you can still drink those milkshakes and eat fries. You’re going to able to get through this. Once you’ve gotten into the habit of what you need to do it will just feel like something natural, like brushing your teeth or brushing your hair.”

Hunk gave her a wide smile before finishing. “You can do this; don’t let your pancreas drag you down, show it that you don’t even need it.”

“Well I mean, I kinda need to do that now since, ya know, it doesn’t really work anymore,” Kasey said, but there was a slight smile on her face and she generally seemed happier than when they had first walked in. It was almost like some of the weight had been taken off her shoulders.

“Yes, yes, such wise words Hunk!” Coran said as he patted Hunk on the shoulder. “Now why don’t I tell you about some of my other patients have dealt with-“

 

Hunk ended up kind of tuning Coran out, mainly due to the fact that he was telling Kasey the same stories they had all heard a thousand times. While Coran didn’t always have the best approach to comforting someone, he really did care about his patients and wanted them to all do the best they could.

So Hunk just sat there and tried not to look too out of it while plotting how he’d get back at Lance for leaving him just like that.

/////

Hunk wasn’t sure how he had gotten to this point but yet here he was, meeting up with Shay at the movie theatre to see the latest rom-com.

Shay had been the one to propose the idea; she had simply sent him a quick text that just simply said, “hey, wanna go see a movie this friday?” 

Hunk may have freaked out slightly, calling Lance in a panic and ask him for advice. Lance’s advice had simply been, “Say yes Hunk! Say yes!” Hunk figured that’s all he needed to make his decision and a few texts later they had picked a movie and a time.

Hunk had called Lance again for a quick pep talk before he had headed out, even though he had to keep replaying the words Lance had said in his head and do his best to calm his nerves. While his anxiety had calmed down around Shay since he had befriended her, talking to her at work and texting her was a bit different than just the two of them going somewhere. It wasn’t a date, it was just the two of them hanging out, he did this all the time with Lance, but he was having a hard time trying to calm his nerves.

He was quickly approaching the theatre and could see Shay standing outside waiting for him. He was going to be fine, he wasn’t going to spontaneously combust, he was going to meet up with Shay, make small talk and then go watch a movie. There was no pressure, just two friends hanging out, except Hunk couldn’t help but feel like he was stuck on the bottom of the ocean.

“Hunk!” Shay was waving at him now, a smile across her face and oh man Hunk was beginning to feel like he may actually spontaneously combust.

“Hey Shay,” Hunk said, waving his hand and doing his best to hide the fact like it felt like he body was about to turn inside out.

“Are you ready to go in?”

“Uh, yeah, I can’t wait to see this movie.” Hunk couldn’t remember what movie they were even seeing, he was blanking on a lot of things right now like, where did he live and what was his last name again?

Thankfully Shay ordered her ticket first so Hunk didn’t have to make a fool of himself and figure which of the three romance movies was the one they had agreed to see. He was actually glad that he and Shay shared a love for cheesy romance movies. While he had managed to get Lance hooked through their many years of friendship he hadn’t really gone out and watched any of those kind of movies recently mainly due to the fact that now that Lance was in a relationship he got extra sappy when watching them.

It wasn’t bad when it was just the two of them (though sometimes Keith was involved if they watched them at Lance’s place) but some people didn’t like it when a grown man started sobbing in the middle of the theater because “It’s just so pure!! Their relationship!!! They just love each other so much!!!! What kind of goals!” and getting that misty look in his eye when the couple reminded him of Keith and him.

Hunk loved Lance, but he’d rather have his friend be embarrassing in private rather than in public.

Hunk offered to buy them popcorn to share because honestly movie theater prices are just so high, like isn’t ten dollars for some popped corn a bit much? Shay agreed but only if she bought them drinks.

Within a few minutes they were sitting in their seats with their concessions and there were still a few minutes until the commercials started.

“You know,” Shay said as she leaned over to Hunk, her eyes glued to the screen displaying movie trivia, “My favorite part about going to the movies is seeing all the commercials.”

“Really?” Hunk said before throwing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. He may hate the price but there was nothing like movie popcorn.

“Yeah, there’s just nothing like seeing them on the big screen, they get you so pumped,” Shay said as she grabbed some popcorn too.

“Yeah, I can get that, the full surround sound and the large screen do make so much more in your face,” Hunk said, okay maybe that wasn’t the best response but he was successfully making small talk and not bursting into flames. He could do this; it was just like talking at work and texting. Heck he even had an almost two hour break of just silence when they watched the movie. A few more seconds a talking was fine.

Shay giggled. “That’s definitely one way to put it.”

“Sorry, that was kinda weird-“

“No, no, you’re fine, I’ve just never heard someone describe it like that. It was very…business like.”

“Oh man,” Hunk groaned, doing his best to hide his flushing face, though thankfully the lights began to go out and the commercials began to flash on the screen.

Shay nudged him. “Don’t worry, I think it sounded very smart.”

The movie was pretty good, he had seen better but it probably would’ve brought Lance to tears at some point. Though Hunk had teared up a little when Sam and Taylor argued in the rain because they just loved each other so much but were too scared to tell each other.

“That movie was so cute!” Shay said as they walked out into the night. “I’m so glad we decided to see it.

“Yeah, it was nice,” Hunk said as he stuffed his hands in pocket and began to formulate how he was going to say goodbye.

“We should do this again sometime.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, we can figure out the next time both of us our free and hang out again.”

“Well next week I’m on the night shift, so maybe we can shoot for the week following?”

“Yeah, I should be free, text me what days are best for you once it gets closer.”

“Of course,” Shay said before waving her hand. “See you later Hunk, this really was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, see you later Shay,” Hunk said, giving her an awkward wave and didn’t turn around until Shay did as well, and once she did he did his best to not just bolt home.

It took him a few seconds to calm down, the evening had gone well, they had hung out outside of work and they were going to do it again soon. Taking out his phone Hunk called Lance.

“Lance, buddy, it’s time for you to make up for all those times you’ve called me after your dates with Keith and you better sit down because I’m going to be talking for a long time.”

/////

“Hey mom,” Hunk said, holding the phone to his ear with the help of his shoulder as he did the dishes that had been piling up in his sink that week, “How’re you doing?”

“It’s all good at home dear,” his mom said though he could hear the tone in her voice that said she was about to complain about something. “I’m almost done with the first draft for my next book, would you want to look over it and give me your opinion.”

“Of course mom, you know I love your books,” Hunk said as he finished the last dish and grabbed a towel to dry his hands. It was true that he loved his mom’s books, he owns every single one she has written and had them all placed nicely on a bookshelf in his living area.

“You’re such a dear honey,” she cooed over the phone, and oh yeah she was about to complain and now Hunk knew exactly what she was about to complain about.

“What did mama do now?” Hunk said, throwing the towel on the counter and finally moving the phone to his hand as he headed to his couch.

“That woman is going to be the death of me.”

“I know mom, you tell me this often,” which yeah was also true though her tone when saying that switched between fond to exasperated.

“Hunk dear, as you know your moms are getting older, but you mama is refusing to admit this! I was telling her that maybe she should take it easy this summer, you know? We could go on a nice cruise or rent a place by the beach or go visit you for the week or something! But noooo, she’s insisting that she needs to do summer school again this year!”

“Doesn’t summer school only last for like, one month?” Hunk asked as he picked up his mail that he had yet to open. “You know how she is, I’m pretty sure she’s still going to try and teach summer school once she’s retired.”

“Oh don’t get me started on that! She told me that once she’s retired from being a full time teacher she’s going to become a substitute!”

“Mom, you know mama would get bored sitting around all day, she’s not like you, who has a job where they work from home. She can’t just knit and do puzzles after she retires, she likes to keep busy.”

Hunk could hear his mom grumble. “I know and I love her for it but she drives me crazy sometimes, I wanna have a nice summer and celebrate our anniversary, we’ve been together for thirty five years this July.”

“Have you talked to mama about this?”

“Yes!”

“Really talked to her about it, like did you bring up all the points you’re giving to me?”

“….”

“Talk to her mom, I’m sure it’ll work out,” Hunk said as he finished separating his mail into bills and not bills. Reaching for the bill pile first, which thankfully had only two in it, he waited for his mom’s response.

“Fine, you’re right as always Hunk, I’ll talk to her about it.”

“Good, I don’t need her calling me tomorrow and complaining about the same thing,” Hunk said as he tore open the first bill. He had enough relationship drama between Lance and Keith; he didn’t need his mom’s to join the mix because his mom wanted to spend more time with his mama.

“You know you love talking to us.”

“I do mom.”

“And we have to call you since you live so far away and never visit us.”

“Mom, I live six hours away, I visit you guys for a weekend like every three months. You know it’s hard for me to get off of work.”

“Speaking of you and work-“

“Mom-”

“How are you doing? Are you getting enough sleep? Enough to eat? Did you get the recipes your mama sent you last week? You’re not getting called in too much? And you’re not working super long hours, right? I read an article the other day about how the hours of people who work at hospitals-“

“Mom, mom, slow down. I’m doing fine, I’m healthy,” Hunk said as he opened up the second bill, student loans ugh. “I got the recipes, I even tried the chicken one out last night, and my hours are fine, the article was probably talking more about nurses than doctors.”

“Speaking of nurses, I talked to Lance the other day-“

“Why were you talking to Lance?”

“He was visiting his family for little Sophia’s birthday, and he brought his boyfriend home, did you know he was dating, anyway I saw that he was home this weekend and I went over to say hi and ask how you were doing from someone other than yourself,” she said and sometimes Hunk forgets that since he and Lance grew up with only two houses between them which gives his mom the opportunity to just casually talk to Lance.

“Yeah, he and Keith have been together for a while,” Hunk said, leaving out the part that he’s the only friend that knows.

“Well anyway, he told me about this nurse who works at the same hospital as you two-” oh god Lance hadn’t, “and he told me how you really like her,” the traitor had told her, how could he, “and that her name is Shay-“

“Yes mom, I may have a slight attraction to one of the ER nurses,” Hunk said, it was best to tell her straight out, his mom always got to the bottom of something when she wanted to.

“Is she cute? Oh who am I kidding, I’m sure she is my son has lovely taste-“

“She’s great mom, she’s nice and really dedicated to her job-“

“So she has a cute personality too, hmmm she’s a keeper than. You better catch her before someone else does.”

“Mom,” Hunk muttered as he did his best to not just let the couch absorb him and his embarrassment.

“I’m kidding honey, but really, tell me more about this girl, I have some experience with girls.”

“Mom, didn’t you only ever date mama?”

“See, I’m great with girls, I was able to find my true love on my first try.”

“Mom-“

“I’m kidding, well not really, but tell me about this Shay, how’d you two meet? Lance said you’ve hung out a few times.”

“Like Lance told you, she works at the hospital, I saw her around and my friend works in the ER so I saw her sometimes when I went down to see my friend. We talked a few times and, well, I guess I kinda started to develop a crush on her,” Hunk said, pausing to open his only not bill mail, it was from his cousin who apparently had a baby. “I eventually asked her if she wanted to hang out with my friends and me and got her number. We saw a movie the other day and we’re planning on hanging out again sometime soon. I’m not trying to rush anything; I really enjoy just talking to her.”

“Good, good, a good friendship is the foundation of a good relationship.”

“Mom, you just used the word good way too many times,” Hunk said, shaking his head as his hand crept towards the remote, his show was about to come on and last week had been such a cliffhanger!

“It’s my favorite word, I can’t help it,” she said with a chuckle. “Well it’s getting kinda late, your mama is sending me the look that tells me that I need to get off the phone or leave the room. I call you again real soon unless you decide to call first.”

“I’ll see if I can,” Hunk said as he heard his mama’s muffled voice from the phone.

“Your mama wants me to tell you that she loves you and that you better call her too or she’ll be ringing by the end of the week,” his mom said with a chuckle. “Well I love you honey, try to call me first next time and preferably before your mama’s show comes on.”

“Love you both too, I’ll try my best to remember to call you.”

“Uh huh, you better, love you bunches, bye!” she cried before hanging up the phone.

Shaking his head as a wide smile crossed his face, Hunk set his phone down next to him and flipped on the TV. He really needed to try and find some time to go out and see his moms because sooner or later they’d probably start complaining that Lance comes home more than him.

A few seconds into his show his phone lit up with a text.

Shay (9:05): you watching tonight’s episode??? 

/////

“Here’s your soda,” Hunk said as he slid the drink in front of Shay. The music was loud in the background and the floor was sticky but his entire friend group was currently at their favorite club so it really wasn’t that bad even if Hunk was beginning to think he couldn’t take another loud dubstep song, who the heck was dj-ing right now?

It had been a while since all their friends had been able to go out to a club, and, well, get pretty damn drunk. Finally none of them were on call or going into work the next day or, in Shay’s case, not working the night shift. They had been there less than half an hour and Coran was already dancing on a table, it was going to be a good night.

“You got soda too? I hope that isn’t because of me?” Shay said, gazing up at him with a furrowed brow.

“No, no,” Hunk said shaking his head before jerking his thumb over his shoulder at his two idiotic friends on the dance floor, “I’m going to end being their designated caretaker no doubt so I’m just not going to bother drinking tonight.”

“Ooooooh,” Shay said with a knowing nod as her gaze stayed on the two fools, Lance was currently trying to get Keith to dance with him but Keith hadn’t reached the optimum amount of drinks that would get him to dance….yet. And no doubt soon Lance would be ordering him more until he would eventually dance with him, and the two would most likely make fools of themselves and reveal their relationship before the end of the evening.

“Well I’m glad you invited to come with you guys tonight, I haven’t gone to a club in sooooo long! I don’t drink but honestly I think dancing’s the best part,” Shay said with a large smile on her face as she took a drink of her soda. “Do you like to dance?”

“Uh, well, yeah, I’m not the best at it but…” Hunk said before tapering off. He was kinda self-conscious about the whole dancing thing no matter how often his friends told him he looked better than over half the club.

“That’s fine, I can teach you,” Shay said, her smile seemed to get wider as time went by. “Dancing’s about having fun and letting loose, and let me tell you, after being on night shift for two weeks this girl need some time to let loose and not having to worry about someone coming in with something stuck on their penis.”

Hunk had to choke back a fit of laughter as he took a drink. “Oh my god, there are still so many stories you haven’t told me.”

“There’s a lot of odd people that come in at night,” Shay said with a shrug and a sly smile. God did Hunk love this woman….wait no, he just really really liked her, not love, not yet he definitely wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Apparently,” Hunk said with a chuckle.

“Well you’ve had some weird stories I’m sure.”

“Well their not normally about my patients but rather the parents,” Hunk said, shaking his head. “Sometimes I think they’re the most challenging part of my job.”

Shay laughed at that, nodding in agreement. “Whenever a kid comes in the ER more than half the time the parent is more scared than the kid themselves. Once I had kid that had shattered a bone in his leg and he was just chilling like nothing was going on while his parents were losing their minds.”

“Well there was one time a lady showed up at the hospital with a baby and was like, oh hey I just gave birth to this just wanted to let you know before trying to walk out of the hospital. The baby hadn’t even been cleaned yet or anything it was pretty wild.”

“Oh my god,” Shay said, shaking her head while her shoulders shook with laughter.

“Apparently she was driving to the hospital when the baby decided it was time to come on out so she pulled off to the side of the road and just….had the baby.”

“People are wild,” Shay said as she took a sip of her soda.

“Yeah, and you’re about to see just how wild these guys can get,” Hunk said, shaking his head affectionately, his friends tended to be all different kinds of drunks.

Shay was about to open her mouth again when Allura plopped down in the stool next to her, threw an arm around Shay and ordered a drink.

“Oh my god you two need to save me,” Allura said, leaning forward so that her head was right next to Shay’s.

“What’s wrong?” Shay asked, concern on her face while Hunk just waited considering there was going to be two possible answers to that question. Either some guy was flirting with her or it was Lance and Keith.

“Well there was this gross guy flirting with me even after I told him that he wasn’t my type, since you know my type is girls-“

There it was, now Hunk could become concerned even though he knew at this point Allura could hold her own and honestly probably already punched the guy in the face.

“But then I punched him in the stomach after he tried to put his arm around me so it’s all good there-“

“Then what’s the problem?” Shay asked, looking very confused at this point, she luckily was still new to Allura’s complaining about their friends.

“It’s them,” she hissed, pointing at the offenders and just like Hunk had predicted it was Lance and Keith. “They’re just so ridiculous!”

Hunk thought they should consider themselves lucky that at least they weren’t dirty dancing like he had though he was going to have to bear witness to. Instead they were doing their whole, we’re so in love shtick that Hunk had to witness much too often for his own good.

“Look at them! The tensions so thick I could cut it with a butter knife,” Allura whined as she flopped herself down on the counter as the bartender slid her a drink. “I mean look at them, it’s so obvious that they’re in love and shit! Why can’t they just date already?!”

Honestly, Hunk didn’t think they were even trying to hide the fact that they were dating. Keith had his legs thrown across Lance’s lap and his head on Lance’s shoulder while Lance had snaked an arm around Keith’s waist and had his head resting on top of Keith’s head and it looked like the two of them were talking quietly to each other. Honestly the entire scene screamed lovesick and Hunk would bet money that their entire conversation was just them telling each other that the loved the other and how cute they were. 

He had heard those kinds of conversations too much, it was someone else’s turn to have to listen.

Shay stared between Allura and the love birds, her face getting more scrunched up. “Wait aren’t they already dating?”

Oh crap time for damage control, Hunk sometimes forgot that Shay had been able to pick up the two’s relationship the first time they had all hung out. How she could do it but their other friends couldn’t do it was ridiculous.

“Oh Shay, I know, they act like it but they’re not,” Allura said as she shook her head sadly, downing her shot before ordering another. “We’re forced to watch them pine after one another and slowly die despite all our best tries to get them together.”

Shay sent Hunk a confused look, asking for some kind of explanation since he had confirmed her suspicions that first time. Hunk gave her a smile that he hoped told her he’d tell her after Allura left.

“Allura, I thought you came here tonight to find a cute girl? Don’t worry about other’s relationships right now, think about yours.”

“But it’s just so hard to watch them,” she complained as she pointed at them again. “See look at them, Keith is nuzzling Lance right now!”

“Allura, look at that girl over there, I think she’s trying to vibe with you,” Shay said, pointing to a girl with dreadlocks leaning against the wall, a drink in her hand as she sent Allura what Hunk could only describe as come hither looks. 

“Oh damn,” Allura said, knocking back another shot before getting up. “Hunk keep me updated on them, oh and take pictures if they do something incriminating.”

Hunk wasn’t even able to agree before Allura was off. “And there she goes.”

“What was Allura talking about? I thought that they were dating?” Shay asked, waiting patiently for Hunk’s answer.

“Well, yeah they are dating.”

“But why doesn’t Allura know?”

“Because Lance and Keith are…..I don’t know, they’re just trying to keep their relationship on the down low. They’ll tell everyone when they’re ready I guess,” Hunk said, glancing over at the two. Lance was currently playing with Keith’s hair while the later stared up at him lovingly. God there was no way they could keep their relationship a secret after tonight.

“That seems ridiculous? Wasn’t Lance calling you last week and telling you about how he knew exactly where he and Keith would get married?”

“Uh yeah, but he was being a bit…dramatic, I mean he was probably serious but I don’t think they’re going to get married any time soon I mean, they haven’t even been dating for a full year.”

“But they are very lovey dovey,” Shay said, pointing at them and yeah every time Hunk looked back over they were getting more and more sweet. The two of them getting drunk apparently meant that they were immediately sent back to honeymoon mode, though they seemed to be stuck in that mode often.

“Yeah, they get really affectionate while drunk,” Hunk said, and it looked like Keith was officially drunk enough for Lance to drag him onto the dance floor. At least now he didn’t have to listen to them giggle while trying to talk to Shay.

“We should go out and dance too,” Shay said, grabbing onto Hunk’s arm. “I really love this song.”

Hunk really didn’t want dance but Shay was very convincing and very cute so he let her drag him onto the dance floor full of other sweaty bodies and now he was beginning to remember why he hated dancing so much.

“Just focus on me and the music,” Shay said, grabbing hold of his hand as she pulled him through the crowd. Eventually she stopped when she found an opening and stared to sway to the movement, looking at Hunk expectedly. “Come on, just move to the music.”

So Hunk did, doing his best to block out the other bodies crowded around him as he focused on the music and Shay. As his watched his friend dance without a care in the world, and her dance moves getting crazier and crazier with each passing moment it was so easy to just forget about those bodies and just have fun himself and soon he dancing like there was no one watching him.

He eventually took a breather, leaving the throng of people to get a drink and make sure his friends weren’t making fools of themselves too much. Coran had apparently gotten down from the table at some point and had found someone with glow sticks so he was occupied for now. He’s pretty sure he had seen Allura out dancing with that girl though he’s sure he saw them slip off somewhere.

Shiro was sitting at the bar with a bottle of water, apparently he was trying to sober up and Pidge was sitting next to him knocking back a drink.

“Hey guys, how you doing?” Hunk asked after ordering two sodas, he’s pretty sure Shay wasn’t too far behind him.

“Oh you know, trying to sober up enough to take someone home,” Shiro said as he shot Pidge a look. Pidge seemed unaffected.

“Oh come on Shiro, I live a block away, I walked here and I’m going to walk back,” Pidge said after she had finished her drink and slammed it down onto the counter. “And then I think I’m going to hack into NASA-“

“No, nope, you are not doing that,” Shiro said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If you try I’m going to call Matt.”

“What’s Matt going to do? He only weights like one twenty when soaking wet,” Pidge said, ordering another drink. “I could take him easy.”

“Oh my god,” Shiro muttered. “I don’t want to be responsible for her.”

“I mean, she did hack NASA back in like, freshman year in college,” Hunk said with a shrug as Shay appeared at his side.

“Who hacked NASA?”

“I did,” Pidge said, her hand shooting up. “It was fun.”

“Yeah and also illegal!” Shiro said taking out his phone, presumably to text Matt was what Hunk guessed.

“I’ve done worse.”

“What!” Shiro squeaked, his voice getting high pitched at the end.

“Pidge, I think you’re hurting Shiro’s heart,” Hunk said as he handed Shay her soda.

“This is why my hair is turning white prematurely, I have to deal with the Holts,” Shiro mumbled.

“Are you sure it isn’t from something else?” Pidge said shooting him a look before starting to drink again. “But if it makes you feel better this is my last drink-“

“Thank god.”

“Of vodka.”

“Pidge for the love of jesus-“

“You hang around my mom too much.”

The two continued to bicker as Hunk and Shay took a seat.

“I didn’t realize they were so close,” Shay said as she took a sip of her drink.

“Yeah, I mean Shiro is like a second brother to her and all that jazz,” Hunk said, deciding to leave out the part that Shiro also had a massive crush on Pidge’s brother and that they were practically dating but didn’t know it themselves yet….maybe that’s where Keith and Lance got it from.

“While we’re on the topic of Pidge, why exactly did she decide to become a doctor? I mean, isn’t she crazy good with computers?”

“Well yeah it’s just-“ Hunk paused considering if this was really his story to tell. Pidge wasn’t exactly secretive about why she decided to become a doctor but he knew it was kinda a sensitive subject even after all these years, maybe he could just tell her the abbreviated story. 

“Back in freshman year of college Pidge was going on pretty much on a full scholarship for computer engineering and she was like, really good at what she did. But about half way through the year her brother….got in a really bad accident.”

“Oh,” Shay said, covering her mouth but nodding at him to go on.

“It was, uh, pretty bad they had to put him in a medically induced coma for a while and he lost his leg but he ended up waking up and now it’s almost like it didn’t happen but it really messed Pidge up for a bit. When she finally came back after like two weeks of just not showing up to school she went to her counselor and set herself up on the pre-med track. She told us that if it hadn’t been for the ER doctors that Matt might’ve not made it and she was really grateful for them so, uh, yeah, she decided she wanted to be able to make that kind of impact in someone’s life.”

“Wow, I had always kinda thought that she hacked into the wrong place or something.”

“Uh yeah,” Hunk said as he swirled his drink, god that was a bit of mood killer. “But she’s all good now, just look at her knocking back like fifteen drinks all while giving Shiro heart failure.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Shay said, glancing over at Shiro cutting Pidge off while the latter let out a screech.

“Imma be outta here soon,” Pidge muttered as she leaned over to Hunk, raising her voice slightly when she started her next sentence. “Dad won’t let me drink!”

“Pidge please, this is why we can’t do this on a night when you have to go to work the next day,” Shiro said as he grabbed Pidge’s shoulder before she could fall off her stool. “Hunk do you know where Keith is? I’m going to be taking him home soon.”

“Uh, that’s fine Shiro I’ll do it, I know you have your hands full with Pidge,” Hunk said, though he was pretty sure Keith wouldn’t understand why Shiro was taking him back to his apartment considering Keith didn’t even live there anymore and Hunk didn’t really have the patience to tell Shiro what was going on.

“Are you sure? I know you have Lance too-“

“Look at them, I don’t think they’ll cause me too many problems if they’re together,” Hunk said, pointing over to the two in question who were currently slow dancing at club…to a Nicki Minaj song.

“I….guess you have a point,” Shiro said with a sigh. “When you take them home don’t let them do anything they’ll regret in the morning.”

“You got it Shiro,” Hunk said though he doubted it would come to that. “Well I’m going to go dance either until those two want to leave or the club closes so I’ll see you later.”

“Have fun Hunk,” Shiro said giving him a wave as Pidge used this as a diversion to slip onto the dance floor. Shiro would have a fun time finding her if he was ready to leave.  
Shay followed after him and they went back to dancing, at least until Pidge popped herself between Hunk’s legs.

“Hey Hunk-woah stop yelling buddy it’s just me, anywho can you hide me from Shiro, kay thanks,” Pidge said before sitting on the floor space between Shay and Hunk.  
Shay sent Hunk a concerned look but he just shrugged his shoulders, it was best to just not question Pidge.

She was pretty quiet for a bit, but the key words here are “for a bit.”

“Holy shit look at Keith and Lance, I think they need to turn it back to PG before big bro Shiro sees them,” Pidge said with a laugh as she took at her phone. “But imma take a video for Allura.”

Hunk whipped his head around to see that the two in question had moved up from slow dancing to….dirty dancing and god Hunk really didn’t want to have his two friends practically dry hump each other in the club, time for intervention.

“Nope, nope,” Hunk said, putting his hand over Pidge’s camera before going over to the couple and pulling them apart. “Guys, no, please we are in public.”

“It’s just a club Hunk,” Lance with a whine as he grabbed at Keith’s waist.

“Yeah it’s justa-justa club Hunk,” Keith said with giggle as he sent Lance bedroom eyes and yep now was the time to leave before these two run off somewhere and he can’t find them later.

“Okay then, we’re going home,” Hunk said with a sigh as he began to push them towards the exit.

“Awww Hunk!”

“And you can do this crap at your own place with no witnesses,” Hunk said with a sigh as he looked over his shoulder at Shay. “Sorry, I have to take these two idots home before they do something stupid that they’ll regret later.”

“It’s no problem, it’s getting late anyway,” Shay said with a soft smile. “I’ll call you tomorrow, we’re still on for Sunday, right?”

“Yep, I’ll see you at my place at two right?” Hunk said as he heard his two friends giggle, hopefully it was because they were staring into each other’s’ eyes or some shit.

“I’ll bring what we need,” Shay said before reaching out and grabbing Hunk’s hand. “I had a lot of fun tonight Hunk, I’m glad you invited me to come, and I’m glad you danced with me. This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

“Uh, yeah, same, I mean, yeah I had a great time tonight too, I’m glad you convinced me to dance, I don’t think I’ve had this much fun at a club since college,” Hunk said with a smile, and gosh Shay was so nice how was she so nice?

“Well I’m glad,” Shay said, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go. “See you Sunday Hunk.”

“Uh yeah, see you then,” Hunk said, waving at Shay before whipping his head back around and hoping that she hadn’t noticed his blushing face.

He wasn’t even out of the club before the peanut gallery began to throw in their thoughts.

“Awwwww, my best bud’s got game,-” Lance cooed as he poked at Hunk’s cheek. “Getting a cutie like Shay! And he’s gonna hang out with Shay two times this week, and one’s at his apartment! I hope you aren’t going to do anything-”

“Wait, you think Shay’s cute?” Keith said, a pout forming on his face and thank god he cut Lance off before Hunk had slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Yeah but she’s not as cute as you are babe,” Lance cooed as put his head on Keith’s shoulder. “You’re the cutest.”

“Wha-no you’re the cutest,” Keith argued as Hunk flagged down a taxi.

“Babe listen, I’m an expert and I know for a fact that you are the cutest person that I know, minus Hunk but Hunk is a hunk so, ya know,” Lance said with a shrug before wrapping his arms around Keith and nuzzling his cheek and thank god here comes the taxi. Only five more minutes of lovey dovey town for Hunk, he really hopes he isn’t like them when he’s in a relationship.

“Lance, I’m a doctor and I’m diagnosing you as being the cutest person I’ve ever seen, too cute for your own good.” Oh no were these two about to start arguing over who was cuter?

“Well I’m also a doctor and I’m telling you that you’re too cute to handle babe!” Yep, they were.

After five minutes of listening to how obvious it was that the other was cuter Hunk had never been so relived to be at Lance’s apartment. Dragging the two upstairs he deposited them in front of their door.

“Okay you’re home, please don’t start sucking face until you’re inside,” Hunk said as he watched the two of them shoot looks at the other.

“Hunk, tell Keith he’s cuter,” Lance said, turning to Hunk with his hands on his hips and it was way too early in the morning to be dealing with this.

“Hunk tell Lance-“

“You’re both the same amount of cute that’s why you’re together no one else would be able to handle how cute you guys are except for each other,” Hunk said hoping this would appease them so he could leave and go home to his nice bed.

“Oh my god babe, that makes so much sense! It’s like we’re soulmates!” Lance said slinging his arms around Keith’s neck.

“Oh my god you’re right,” Keith said before pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek.

“Guys please just get inside so I can leave,” Hunk said as Keith’s mouth began to move dangerously close to Lance’s neck.

“Okay fine Hunk,” Lance said before mumbling something to Keith as he dug the key out of his pocket and opened the door. “Happy?”

“Yes, please don’t call me when you wake up with a hangover at nine,” Hunk said before turning around and leaving. He did his best to block out their giggles and the slam of their door. Well at least they would feel it in the morning, while all Hunk had to worry about was a little lost sleep.

/////

“Hunk oh my god what did I, or well we, do last night?”

“Lance, I remember telling you not to call me when you woke up with a hangover,” Hunk mumbled into his phone as he threw the cover back over his head to block out the sun.

“You said not to call you at nine, it’s nine –thirty.”

“Lance,” Hunk groaned, rolling over to his side, “I love you but I also kinda love sleeping more than you right now.”

“But it’s an emergency! I’m having a crisis,” Lance cried, this boy should have a hangover how is he this energized?

“Lance, you have a crisis at least once a week, can’t this wait till later?”

“But this is important Hunk,” Lance whined.

“They always are.”

“It’s about Keith and me.”

Hunk paused. “You didn’t ask him to marry you or some shit last night did you?”

“Wha-no!” Lance cried, Hunk could practically hear him blushing. “It’s about….the thing.”

“What thing, this better not be some code word for your dick or something-“

“No, no, no,” Lance said, his words coming out so fast they all seemed to blend together into one long no. “It’s about the, ya know, thing.”

“Lance, please just tell me what is going on,” Hunk groaned as he kicked off his covers, he wasn’t about to get anymore sleep if Lance was in panic mode.

“Okay, okay,” Lance said before taking a deep breath and pausing for a little too long for it to be for dramatics. “Keith and I talked about our relationship and well we, uh, we decided that it’s maybe time for us to, um, tell everyone.”

If Hunk had been drinking something he most definitely would’ve spit it out right then. “What?! Finally!”

“Woah big guy don’t sound so sad to no longer be the only person to know about us.”

“When are you going to drop the big news?” Hunk said as he headed to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

“Well Keith wants to tell Shiro before the others since ya know, he’s practically his only family. He hasn’t figured out when or how but after he’s done that we’re just going to just kinda casually let everyone else now.”

“Why don’t you just make out in front of them, I’m sure that would really get your point across.”

Lance was quiet for a few seconds at that jab. “Hunk how many times do we have to tell you we’re sorry?”

“Until I stop walking in on the two of you making out,” Hunk said as he pulled out a pan and a carton of eggs, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder.

“Uh huh.”

“Wait, so how was this all a crisis? You already both decided that you’re going to tell everyone,” Hunk said as he turned on the stove.

“Uh well, you see, um, you know how Keith and I get when we’re drunk and, uh, with each other.”

“Yes I know, I’ve had to witness how you two are with my own eyes too often for my own good. I had to be on damage control last night with how much you two were draped over each other,” Hunk said as he placed Lance on speaker so that he could start cooking his eggs.

“Uh well, apparently you missed something since Pidge sent a video of us doing some, uh, very provocative dancing,” Lance said, his voice getting high pitched at the end.

“Oh shit, I thought I was standing in front of her,” Hunk muttered as he cracked three eggs and beat them together.

“Uh you were there but she moved the camera so it was looking past you,” Lance explained. “But uh thanks for stopping us from doing something even stupider.”

“Yeah I figured you guys needed to tone it down.”

“Yeah well apparently everyone has seen it sooooo we’d be kinda screwed if we didn’t tell them that we’re dating.”

“Is the video the reason you both decided to finally tell the truth?!” Hunk cried, if he had known that’s all it would’ve taken he would’ve taken a video of them a long time ago.

“Uh kinda considering that Shiro texted Keith about the video and was all concerned for him, and did you know that Keith apparently an embarrassingly giant crush on me before we got together-“

Lance was cut off by a loud screech and Hunk heard a loud crash from Lance’s end. Apparently Keith was awake too.

“Don’t worry Keith, Lance was the same way. I should’ve known something was up once he stopped talking about how silky your hair was and how he hated you for it,” Hunk said with a snicker when he heard Lance make a noise that sounded like a wounded animal.

“Thanks for that Hunk,” came Keith’s voice. “Oh and guess who finally has their own office?!”

“Oh man, how did you do it?” Hunk asked as he poured his eggs into the pan.

“Uh some finagling and the guy getting a job offer at that hospital he visited like a month ago,” Keith said, but his voice was off which meant-

“What did you do Keith? I can tell you’re not telling me something.”

“Okay so Keith and I might’ve made out in the office when we knew that the guy was going to walk in-“

“Oh my god you two, I told you not to do that!”

“I was getting desperate, he was thinking about not taking the job!” Keith cried.

“Oh my god and now you’ve driven him out.”

“Well good riddance since apparently he can’t handle two bros kissing,” Lance said as Hunk pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Never call the two of you bros ever again when you’re talking about kissing and please never call me bro again if you’re going to use it in that context.”

“Sorry bro.”

“Lance please, I’m trying to help you and you are blatantly disrespecting me.”

“Whooops……bro.”

“Lance! I’m never going to help you in a crisis ever again!”

“Oh come on Hunk, you love me, you wouldn’t leave me hanging would you?!” Lance cried.

“Call me bro one more time and find out.”

“Okay, bro.”

“That’s it, our friendship is revoked.”

“Wha-no Hunk! Who else is going to listen to me talk about Keith at two in the morning! Pidge would just make fun of me,” Lance whined and Hunk was pretty sure he heard Keith snicker.

“You should’ve thought of that before you defiled the word bro,” Hunk said as he dumped his eggs onto a plate.

“I’m sorry, the next time Coran tries to drag you off to help him I’ll go in your place.”

“Hmmm, that is a very convincing argument. You have a deal Lance.”

“Thank god now I can spend the next twenty minutes telling you how cute Keith’s butt looks in his workout pants.”

Hunk groaned, he would get his revenge tomorrow after he hung out with Shay. He would make Lance listen to how cute Shay’s laugh or something. He did his best to eat his breakfast and tried to block out Lance talking about the curve of Keith’s butt.

/////

“Where did you find this recipe?” Shay asked as she mixed up the batter for the brownies while Hunk dug around his kitchen for a pan to put them in.

“My mama sent it, I asked her if she had any baked good recipes since I mainly just cook meals,” Hunk said as he finally found the pan he was looking for. Getting up from the floor he turned around and placed the pan on the counter before looking over at Shay.

While Shay couldn’t seem to cook a meal without burning something she was somehow a master at making things like cookies and cakes, and once Hunk had learned this he had asked her if she’d ever wanted to try out a new recipe with him. He had been over the moon when she had agreed.

“I’ve never heard of s’more brownies before,” Shay said as she finished mixing the brownie batter and poured it into the pan Hunk had provided.

“I’m pretty sure my mama found it online,” Hunk said as he pulled out the chocolate bars and opened them up so he could chop them up.

“Well she must have good taste if she was the one who taught you how to cook,” Shay said with a smile as she put the brownies in the oven. “I’ll crush up the graham crackers.” 

“Okay,” Hunk said, looking over and noticing that she had flour on her cheek. “Oh hey, you have some flour on your face.”

“Oh, where?” Shay said as she paused in the middle of breaking one of the graham crackers.

“Oh, uh, right here,” Hunk said, tapping his cheek to show her where.

Shay brushed at her cheek but somehow missed the flour and oh man this was like something out of a movie.

“Uh, you missed.”

“Oh, can you get it for me?” Was Hunk in a movie or something right now because what the heck was going on.

“Uh, yeah sure,” Hunk said, leaning over the counter and brushing off the flour with his thumb, “There you go, all gone.”

“Thanks,” Shay said, her eyes crinkling from her smile and oh man she was really cute.

“No problem,” Hunk said before going back to chopping the chocolate. 

Conversation soon began to flow between them easily. Shay talked about her brother and how he had been bugged her recently to come visit. “But they live like half way across the country and plane tickets are so expensive and I’d have to take so much time off but I told him I might try and come home for Eid if I’m able to get off.”

Hunk talked about how his moms were also constantly reminding him to come and visit. “But like you said, it’s hard to get off and I hate taking over a week off. I told them I’d definitely come visit for the holidays but they keep asking me to just come up for a weekend but I spend at least one day out of three just driving.” They also talked about how Lance and Keith were finally going to come out about their relationship which they both agreed was about time.

“I still don’t know how they managed to keep it quiet for almost seven months!” Shay said as she checked on the brownies. “You told me you walked in on them all the time.”

“I think I’m just unlucky, but hopefully after they finally tell everyone they’ll have to suffer like I did.”

Shay laughed as she opened the oven and pulled out the brownies. “They were very obvious about their relationship, I mean they didn’t do that great of a job hiding it.”

Hunk poured the s’more mixture on the brownies. “Don’t tell them that, they think they did a stellar job of hiding it, Lance’s words not mine.”

Shay put the brownies back in the oven a set the timer again. “You really must tell me what’s everyone’s reaction is.”

“Well there’s a good chance they’re going to tell everyone when we all go out to eat on Saturday so you can have front row seat.”

“Well I’m happy for them, they’re finally comfortable enough to share their relationship.”

There was a pause.

“How much do you wanna bet that Allura is gonna strangle them when she finds out?” Hunk asked.

“I bet half of my brownies that Allura is going to spend the first five minutes congratulating them before it hits her that they lied and then seethe about it for the next ten years. Allura’s too nice to strangle them.”

“Hmmm I don’t know, you weren’t there to witness her blowing up at Keith and Lance when they managed to break a water pipe in the ceiling during one of their dares,” Hunk said shaking his head sadly. He had told them that trying to parkour through the entire peds floor was a bad idea, but does anyone every listen to Hunk? No. 

“Well I bet half of my brownies that she ends up chasing them down and giving them….I don’t know a noogie? Do people even use that word anymore, but yeah that’s what I bet.”

Hypothetically it probably wasn’t the best idea to bet the brownies considering that they ended up eating half the pan during their movie marathon because Shay had never seen Star Wars before and honestly he could hear Lance’s complaining about the whole thing (especially since he had to listen to it when Lance found out that Keith had never seen it.)

“So wait, he’s really Luke’s father?” Shay said, turning to Hunk with wide eyes after the famous scene.

“Woah, I didn’t see that coming,” Shay said as the end credits began to play on screen.

“You want to see the next one? It’s getting pretty late,” Hunk said as he stretched his arms over his head, cracking his back in the process. It was almost ten and another movie would push them closer to midnight.

“There’s no way we can just leave it off there,” Shay said as she pointed violently at the TV. “I need to see the next one to be able to sleep at night.”

“Okay then, I’ll start up the next one.”

After Hunk had started up the next movie he sat back down onto the couch and spared a glance at Shay and honestly he felt like his breath had been punched right out of him.  
Shay sat with a pillow pressed to her chest as she watched the TV with such an excited look on her face and oh no, Hunk might have a slight problem.

/////

Hunk really needed to talk to Lance about the latest development with him and Shay. The development that apparently he had fallen in love with her and he had noticed until last night and oh no he wasn’t ready for that. Uh uh, no.

However it seemed like Lance was avoiding him, well actually it was more like Hunk couldn’t find him. He was about three steps from the break room when he heard the voice he wanted to hear, and a whole bunch of other ones.

Pushing open the door he saw that their entire friend group was in peds apparently. He spotted Lance standing next to Keith and slipped over to him.

“What’s going on, don’t tell me that you called everyone here to tell them?” Hunk whispered.

“What, no, Allura called everyone in for an intervention for Keith and me,” Lance whispered back.

“Ah, no talking until I’m done making my point,” Allura said, she was holding her phone up and on the screen was the video that Pidge had taken on Friday night. “We need to talk about this, Hunk, come over to our side unless you agree with Lance and Keith on being pining idiots.”

Hunk sent them both a look and they both simply shrugged back at him. Sighing he walked over and stood next to Pidge who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

“I just wanted coffee,” Pidge muttered as she stared down Allura as she went on about something.

“I’m just, ugh, can you two please talk about your feelings or something because this video just proves something is going on with you two,” Allura said, shaking her phone at them. Shiro looked like he wanted to intervene and calm her down while Coran looked like he was just having a splendid time.

Lance and Keith exchanged a look Hunk had seen too many times, and he knew that nothing good happened after they shared that look.

“Well?” Allura said, crossing her arms. “I feel I’ve been professional about the whole thing but I’m beginning to get concerned that it’s going to start affecting your work if you two don’t talk soon.”

“Allura come on, they were both drunk,” Pidge said, dragging a hand through her already messy hair. “Just let ‘em off the hook so I can get my coffee and leave.”

“Keith-“ Lance said, and oh no he had that tone in his voice that he was about to do something incredibly stupid.

“Lance,” Keith hissed in warning.

“I think Allura might have a point.” That caught Allura’s attention, whipping her head back to the two of them.

Keith gave him a look that screamed what the hell are you planning idiot. “I don’t know Lance, why don’t we think about this later?”

“No, no I think she had a point we should talk-“

“Lance-“

“About where Allura disappeared to that night,” Lance said with a wide smile on his face, his eyes twinkling like he was about to pull some kind of shit, Hunk just wasn’t sure yet and neither was Keith apparently.

“Wh-what that’s not what we’re talking about,” Allura sputtered, her face going red.

“Oooh yeah, was she cute Allura? Did you get her number?” Pidge teased while Keith and Lance seemed to be having a whisper argument.

Hunk wasn’t sure what was going on only that he was very confused and that he really needed to talk to Lance about his revelation. No one ever asked Hunk how his relationship was going!

“Okay, okay hold up guys,” Shiro said holding up his hands and looking like he wanted to take a ten year nap. “Pidge, stop teasing Allura, Allura, stop teasing Lance and Keith.” Shiro then turned to the boys and pinched his nose. “And could you two stop arguing for ten seconds and just get along?!”

Oh no, Shiro apparently said the magic word or something because a large shit eating smile crossed Lance’s face as Keith made a face that looked like a mix between exasperated and like he had just stopped caring. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion and Hunk ended up feeling like he either wanted to be proud of his friends or just straight up hit himself in the face.

Keith grabbed Lance by the waist, and apparently Lance was expecting this considering he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, and Keith straight up dipped Lance and in the process pressed their lips together.

Hunk’s going to be honest, he’s never heard his friends shut up so fast in their lives.

Keith and Lance pulled apart and stared the group down. The room was dead quiet when Lance said, “We’ve been dating for like seven months losers.”

“Lance, I thought we talked about not calling our friends losers when he told them.” Keith was still currently dipping Lance which honestly made the whole thing ten times funnier than it should’ve been.

“Well babe they’re losers for not being smart like Hunk and figuring out, sorry I don’t make the rules.”

“What Hunk knew?!” Allura cried, turning to Hunk and looking at him like he had betrayed her.

“Wow cool,” Pidge said with a shrug as she headed over the coffee pot. “Just don’t let me catch you being too mushy like you were last night, I need to be drunk if I’m going to witness that.”

Shiro was frozen just staring straight ahead, it apparently hadn’t sunk in yet.

“Congrats boys I always knew something was special between you two,” Coran said, hitting Keith so hard on the back that he almost dropped Lance. 

“Thanks Coran,” Lance said as Keith released his grip on him and Lance stood upright again.

“Wh-wait I need answers,” Allura said, looking baffled.

Lance was opening his mouth right as it seemed that everything hit Shiro all at once.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!!”

Eventually everyone was calmed down and after they were done yelling at Lance and Keith they turned to Hunk.

“Uh no, you’re not getting angry at me just because I happened to walk in on those two idiots.”

“But Hunk, you can never keep a secret,” Allura whined. “Why didn’t you tell me-us?”

“I don’t know,” Hunk said with a shrug. “Maybe because I respected my friends’ wishes to keep their relationship a secret until they were ready.

“You’re still not off the hook yet,” Allura said as Pidge pushed her out the room so she wasn’t late to her meeting.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hunk said as he watched Allura go before turning to Shiro who looked like he had just been told something life changing.

“How did I not know?”

 

“It’s okay Shiro,” Hunk said, patting him on the shoulder. “But now you can listen to Keith talk about how cute Lance is and I’ll have one less lovesick person to listen to. Welcome to the Keith and Lance are in love and oh boy do they want to tell you club.”

All in all Hunk thought that their reveal went pretty well.

/////

Hunk was ready, well actually he felt a little sick to his stomach after he spent the entire day worrying himself despite the numerous times Lance had told him not to worry, but at this point Lance should know that saying that would not calm him down.

“Come on Hunk, you got this,” Lance said, slapping Hunk on the back, an encouraging smile on his face.

“I don’t know Lance,” Hunk said, shifting from foot to foot as he stood outside of the ER waiting for Shay’s shift to end. “Does she really feel the same about me? I mean, maybe I could be reading the signs all wrong and Shay only sees me as a friend and I’ve been thinking that her being nice and friendly was her-“

“Woah, woah, slow down bud,” Lance said, slinging his arm around Hunk’s shoulders. “I don’t know anyone who’s never had at least a slight crush on you at some point and I’m sure Shay is not excluded.”

“Lance-“

“Hunk you are an amazing human being, like one of the nicest I have ever met, the second is Shay. It’s like you two are the perfect match, you’ll be, like, the nicest couple. But listen, I’m pretty sure I know what I’m saying when I say that I’m pretty sure Shay feels the same about you.”

“But you don’t know that,” Hunk groaned, maybe he should just leave and try again tomorrow, or next week, or next month, or-

“Hunk, listen, she will literally text you at like two in the morning because she saw a recipe that she thinks you’ll like or she saw a picture of a cute dog. I mean, just last week when we all hung out she like never took her eyes off of you,” Lance said, patting Hunk on the shoulder. “Listen Hunk what I’m trying to tell you is, yeah I don’t know if she feels the same way as you, but I do know that you’re both important to each other, and even if it turns out that Shay only wants to be your friend even then I think you’d be fine with that.”

“Well yeah, just having her in my life makes me happy.”

“See, you’ll be fine no matter what her answer is, but you’ll never know until you ask,” Lance said before glancing over at the doors. “Here she comes buddy, I wish you the best of luck, though I doubt you’ll need it.” Lance then sprinted off leaving Hunk alone and slightly scared.

“Hunk,” Shay called, waving at him. “What are you doing out here?”

“Uh, waiting for you.” Wow, okay Hunk just go right in, no lies for him tonight.

“Oh, really?” Shay asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, a light blush spreading across her face. Man she was really cute, wait, focus Hunk.

“Yeah, I wanted to know if you, uh maybe wanted to go out with me for dinner tonight,” Hunk said, rubbing the back of his neck and hoping he was too red when he added, “Like, as a date.”

“Oh, well, I would, um, I would love that,” Shay said, a wide smile spreading across her face as her blushed brightened.

“Oh, uh, great, great, I had a really nice Italian place in mind, they make a good calzone, and pasta too-” Hunk said before his rambling was cut off by Shay reaching out and grabbing his hand in hers.

“I love Italian,” she said, squeezing his hand before looking up at him with a blinding smile. “Lead the way.”


End file.
